Rolling boots are known from the prior art. For instance, FIG. 1 of the present application shows a section along a main axis 60 of a rolling boot according to the prior art having a first fastening region 12 intended for fastening to a joint housing and a second fastening region 14 intended for fastening to a shaft. Such a rolling boot, designated by the reference number 10 in FIG. 1, is mounted on fixed joints, for example. The first fastening region 12 here has an outer part 34 and an inner part 36, wherein an accumulation of material 38 in the form, for example, of a peripheral annular bead is arranged in the inner part 36 so as to provide a seat in a peripheral groove on the outer lateral surface of a housing part. The first fastening region 12 is adjoined by a fold region 16 having a first fold peak region 20 with a first fold flank 22 close to the fastening region 12 and, opposite this first fold flank, a second fold flank 24, the fold peak region 20 being adjoined by a fold trough 26. The fold peak region 20 has a fold peak 21 with a maximum M. Furthermore, the rolling boot 10 according to the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is provided in its interior with reinforcing ribs 40 which are arranged in the fold region 16.
FIG. 4 of the present application shows a boot 10 according to FIG. 1 mounted on a housing part 54 of a fixed joint. The housing part 54 has an outer lateral circumferential surface 70 and also a peripheral end surface 68, between which surfaces a peripheral edge 55 is arranged. The boot 10 is mounted on the joint housing part 54 by a first fastening means 58, and on a shaft 56 in a second fastening region 14 using a second fastening means 62. The first fastening element 58 and also the first fastening region 12 of the boot 10 are in this case completely assigned to the outer lateral circumferential surface 70 of the joint housing part 54, or to the joint housing part 54 itself, and the first fastening region 12 is directly followed by a fold region 16 having exactly one fold in the example shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 4.
A particular disadvantage with rolling boots according to the prior art as shown in FIGS. 1 and 4 is that they have a large overall height, although it is the case, for example in automobiles in which such rolling boots can be used, that the space requirements are very restricted and it is sought to obtain a reduction in the size of the components used while maintaining at least equally good properties. Furthermore, the rolling boot in FIGS. 1 and 4 has a relatively high stiffness on account of the specific design of the fold region with an inner set of ribs. This is necessary to withstand the high centrifugal forces which prevail and hence to withstand the grease pressure acting on the rolling boot.
Therefore, there exists a need for a rolling boot which may withstand the grease pressure acting on it.